


Bridesmaid

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Comment Fic, Dresses, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Melancholy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny makes a dress for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annearchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annearchy/gifts).



> This is a comment!fic written for [annearchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annearchy), first posted [here on LJ](http://annearchy.livejournal.com/137639.html?thread=1207207#t1207207).

Ginny's making a dress the Muggle way, mostly to see if she can, since to Mum's despair, she's never been much good at traditional female things. But really, what did people expect of a girl with six older brothers?

She's making a dress for the wedding, the one she's trying not to think about. Instead, she concentrates on each line she cuts, each bobbin she winds and snaps into the machine Hermione's mother lent her. She's happy for her friends, of course, and she doesn't even really want Harry anymore, but seeing them together reminds her that she's never been that close to anyone, not even her family.

She's making a dress out of light, airy, lime-green fabric -- to set off her hair, and to show that she's jealous without really admitting anything. It's a summer wedding, an afternoon ceremony in Hermione's family church, with the reception at her parents' house. They're dentists; they can afford a large garden and the chance of guests breaking their fancy china. They can afford to buy designer clothes instead of finding something secondhand or making it from scratch.

She's making a dress herself, because it's her own design and she wants to make sure it's perfect. Hermione trusts her friends' sense of style and Hermione doesn't care if her two bridesmaids match -- though Merlin only knows what Luna will be wearing -- but Ginny won't do anything to spoil the wedding.

She's making a dress the Muggle way. And when she's finished, when Harry and his bride have flown away, she'll fold it and store it for the next wedding that will come, the next time she'll have to watch someone else reach out and touch another heart and prove that sometimes people don't have to be islands.

Someday, someone may touch her.

Someday, she'll make another dress.

That one will be white.


End file.
